rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Du riechst so gut '98 (single)
}} Du riechst so gut '98 is the 4th single off the German special edition of the album Sehnsucht by Rammstein. It was released on April 17, 1998. Information After gaining a lot more success, also international, with the album Sehnsucht, the band felt, that the song was not really recognized as much as it deserved. So the band decided for a second, remastered and edited release of the single. The single is also the first official release of the original ''Du riechst so gut'' video from 1995. It is included twice in different formats: 320x240 pixels and 384x288 pixels. Mispress A mispressed version of the single exists. Only one copy has surfaced up to now, which features 13 instead of the regular eight tracks. The first five songs on the single are Das alte Leid, Heirate mich, Herzeleid, Laichzeit and Rammstein. Followed by the standard 8 tracks of the single. The CD has a blue-ish tone on the bottom and no pressing information such as matrix numbers. Promotion A German 8-track promo CD of the single was released by Motor Music. The CD appears to be a regular copy of the commercially available CD, but printed over with promotional text. These copies do not have hype-stickers, and their artwork is also the same as the commercial version. Some copies of this CD came with a Motor Music Info Sheet which was inserted inside of the case. The back and front of this info sheet reads as follows: "RAMMSTEIN sind ein PHÄNOMEN. Die erfolgreichste Rockband des letzten Jahres. Geehrt mit Platinschallplatten, dem silbernen Bravo-Otto und einem ECHO. Mehr als 1.3 Milo verkaufte Alben und drei Single-Hits im Jahre 1998 - und jetzt auch noch auf dem Sprung in die US-Charts. Eine aufregende Bilanz. ''Wenngleich das RAMMSTEIN-Debüt Herzeleid über die letzten zwei Jahre hinweg immer wieder in den Charts auftauchte und für ein Rockdebüt von Anfang an enorme Verkaufszahlen zu verzeichnen hatte, so kam doch der ganz große Durchbruch im April letzten Jahres mit der Single Engel. Hart genug für die RAMMSTEIN-Fans, poppig genug für Funk und Fernsehen. ''Auch die allererste RAMMSTEIN-Single Du riechst so gut hatte diesen gewissen Pop-Appeal. Allein damals kannte RAMMSTEIN niemand. Die CD-Maxi wurde in den Rockclubs rauf und runter gespielt, verkaufte unter Fans so an die 8.000 Stück und lief werder im Funk noch im Radio. ''Das soll sich jetzt ändern. Ein neuer Mix von den RAMMSTEINERN persönlich, sowie sieben weitere Remixe von solch illustren Personen wie Billy Gould (Faith No More) oder der KMFDM-Posse und das allererste RAMMSTEIN-Video, welches niemals das Licht der Öffentlichkeit erblickte, enthält DU RIECHST SO GUT '98. ''Ein großer Song von einer großen Band für Fans und jene die es noch werden könnten. Ein neues, angemessenes Video wird es auch geben - im typischen RAMMSTEIN-Style. Eine Mischung aus Patricks Süßkinds Parfüm und dem Kultfilm Wolfen. Zu sehen gibt es dieses Werk ab Mitte Mal auf VIVA & MTV. ''Du riechst so gut '98 befriedigt nicht nur das Verlangen der Fans nach raren RAMMSTEIN-Material wie das Video, sondern vereinigt außerdem die Pop-Qualitäten eines Engel mit der Frische und der Energie von Herzeleid. SUPER - RAMMSTEIN-POP. Zum TANZEN, zum MITSINGEN und natürlich zum IM-RADIO-SPIELEN. Live wird diese neue Single an folgenden Daten zu hören sein: ''FESTIVALDATEN: ''29.5. Nürnberg / Rock im Park ''30.5. Eindhoven-NL / Dynamo ''31.5. Nürburgring / Rock am Ring ''27.6. Roskilde - D / Roskilde Festival ''03.7. Belfort - F / Belfort Festival ''10.7. Arvika - S / Open Air ''17.7. Berne - CH / Gurtenfestival ''18.7. Wiesen - A / Forestglade Festival ''08.8. Dresden / Eisschnellaufbahn am Ostragehege ''16.8. Hildesheim / Zillo Festival ''22.8. Berlin / Wuhlheide Open Air ''23.8. Berlin / Wuhlheide Open Air ''Motor 4/98"Motor Music Info Sheet Remixes Remixes were contributed to the single by Faith No More, Günter Schulz (KMFDM), Sascha Konietzko (KMFDM), Olav Bruhn (Bobo In White Wooden Houses), Sascha Moser (Bobo In White Wooden Houses) and Jacob Hellner & Marc Stagg. Tracklist Sources Category:1998Category:ReleasesCategory:SinglesCategory:Rammstein Singles